


[podfic] A Beary Bad Pun

by orphan_account



Series: [podfic] Beary Happy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin somehow manages to not notice Arthur’s porpoisal proposal.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: [podfic] Beary Happy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] A Beary Bad Pun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beary Bad Pun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099773) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



> This is the third part of a series. It’ll probably make more sense if you’ve read/listened to the previous parts first.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/49224215248/in/dateposted-public/)

[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aYFmocHk_nizwnD8RI8f_05W1OtKsQhX/view?usp=sharing)

[thelizards](https://soundcloud.com/user-894337773) · [A Beary Bad Pun](https://soundcloud.com/user-894337773/a-beary-bad-pun)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for the 2019 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (for the uninitiated, more info on what that is [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Informal_Twitter_Podfic_Exchange) ). Big thank you to platonic_boner for having blanket permission to record their work. If you liked this story, go let them know on the original fic!


End file.
